


Captain Capybara

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, capybara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Art for Willidothefandango!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Captain Capybara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/pseuds/willidothefandango) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Captain Capybara
> 
> Hope you like it, Fan!


End file.
